


Un buen padre

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James siempre ha sido un buen padre para Harry, siempre dispuesto a consolarlo de sus pesadillas. Lastima que hace años él es el que las causa. (Extremadamente menor de edad, tenga en cuenta las etiquetas antes de leer)
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Kudos: 75





	Un buen padre

Él era un buen padre, cuando oía a Harry llorar en su habitación o removerse violentamente por una pesadilla, él se levantaría de su cama y se dirigiría al pequeño cuarto pintado de azules y blanco. Abriría la puerta con cuidado para no asustar a su pequeño hijo, que estaría envuelto como en un capullo en medio de la cama, caminaría silenciosamente hasta estar al lado de la cama donde podía ver la fregona de cabello negro de su pequeño, lo observaría en silencio por unos minutos fascinado con la frágil criatura que tanto amaba.

Con cuidado, levantaría las cobijas de la cama, y se metería a sí mismo en el nido caliente que su hijo había formado para él, tomaría con cuidado en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que aún se retorcía por sollozos ahogados, y lo acercaría al propio, disfrutando de la sensación cálida, de su hijo, porque la piel de Harry siempre se sentiría caliente contra la suya, y comenzaría con suavidad arrullarlo, con suaves sonidos de shhh, mientras lo mecía hacia delante y atrás tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

Y mientras los sollozos continuaban, James abrazaría aún más fuerte a Harry mientras aceleraba su arrullo, de forma que el perfecto culo de su hijo quedará sobre su polla ya endurecida por la fricción. Él era un buen padre, y era su obligación calmar el llanto de su hijo y salvarlo de sus pesadillas, así que sabía que tenía que darle tanto cariño como pudiese y algo más en que enfocarse. Entonces el levantaría con facilidad a Harry con su brazo apoyado en su codo sobre la cama mientras con la otra mano bajaría los pantalones y pantaloncillos de su hijo dejándolo desnudo en la cama. Luego tomaría la camisa de su pijama y la sacaría sobre su cabeza, mientras él se quitaría sus propios pantalones, ya que él jamás utilizaba chaqueta y desde que Harry comenzó con sus pesadillas jamás usaba calzoncillos al dormir.

Estando los dos desnudos acercaría a su hijo nuevamente en un abrazo, mientras le susurraba shhh, en el oído y su mano encerraba el pequeñísimo pene, y comenzaba a frotarlo, halarlo, amasarlo, disfrutando la forma en la que se endurecía lentamente, mientras su propia polla pulsante rozaba la espalda baja de Harry. Llevaría su mano desocupada entonces a la cara de su hijo y pondría un par de dedos sobre sus labios, haciendo suaves dibujos para que la abriera, y cuando su pequeño lo hacía él metía sus dedos dentro de la cálida caverna, metiéndolos y sacándolos hasta que estaban completamente húmedos.

Entonces le susurraría en el oído a su hijo: “Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo, papá lo hará mejor”, y comenzaría a pasear sus dedos húmedos por arriba y debajo de la grieta de ese cálido culo, dando giros provocadores en su agujero, hasta que metería uno de sus dedos hasta su primer nudillo sintiendo a su bebé tensarse y sollozar con más fuerza, el acariciaría el rostro, retorcería los pezones y metería los dedos en la boca de su pequeño hijo consolándolo de sus pesadillas diciéndole suavemente lo buen hijo que era, el niño maravilloso que estaba, tan hermoso y obediente, para salpicar de besos y lamidas al azar el cuello y hombros de su hijo.

Entonces el sacaría y metería su dedo, llevándolo más profundo con cada introducción hasta que estuviese al fondo, y luego metería un segundo. Y cuando sentía su propia polla contraerse dolorosamente, cuando su hijo estaba totalmente cubierto por una película de sudor, entonces el tomaría a su hijo sacando su cintura hacia él, mientras inclinaría su espalda con una mano hacía adelante, permitiéndole ver ese agujero dulce, entonces el se pondría en posición con su polla alineada a la entrada del culo de su hijo, y comenzaría a empujar, moviendo la mano que estaba en el pene de Harry con mayor velocidad y fuerza ahora que estaba tan apretado y cómodo.

Y James besaría a su niño suave en la boca, metiendo la lengua, obligando a su polla más adentro a medida que se inclinaba sobre su hijo, para luego limpiar las lágrimas de distancia y decirle que no tuviera miedo, sería James quien alejaría las pesadillas, y entonces comenzaría a entrar y salir del estrecho canal de su hijo, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, hasta que derramaría su semilla dentro de él, para salir con un suave pop, y levantarse de la cama, observaría por un momento a su hijo tendido en la cama con su venir saliendo de su culo redondo y resbalando por los muslos, antes de cubrirlo y darle un beso sobre la cabeza, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Porque James era un buen padre, y él siempre consolaba a su hijo, a su pequeño Harry, cuando tenía pesadillas.

Lo que James no quería saber era que hace mucho Harry no soñaba con la noche en la que su madre había muerto, ni con el hombre de ojos rojos sino que sus pesadillas estaban plagadas de su padre entrando a su habitación en medio de la noche.


End file.
